Spider-Man Vol 1 68
.... Following a fire at the Daily Grind, Spider-Man goes to investigate the ruins as he believes that someone is out to get him. He thinks about how much simpler his life was when he was living on the road before it when he thought he was a clone, and before the revelation that he was the real Peter Parker all along.Ben Reilly was told he was the real Peter Parker in . However, this is a grand manipulation created by the Green Goblin as revealed in . Now he has to wonder who is doing this to him, and if they are doing it to Ben Reilly or that they discovered that he is also Spider-Man. He observes an interview between the police and his employer Shirly Washington and is shocked when the officer tells her that his alter-ego has a history of acting out violently against his employers. The wall-crawler is upset when Shirley breaks down in tears, convincing him that she believes their story. He swings away feeling horrible as Shirley Washington was so charitable to him when they first met, even giving him a job at her coffee shop.Ben started working at the Daily Grind in . Giving in to his anger, Spider-Man vows to track down whoever is responsible for causing this misery. Meanwhile, at a hotel, Peter Parker tries to convince his wife Mary Jane to leave the city.Peter and Mary Jane are referred to as husband and wife here. However, years later, their marriage is erased from existence by Mephisto in . As such they should be considered a common-law couple here. He is afraid she will get hurt after he was attacked on the street by the group calling themselves Cell-12. However, Mary Jane is certain that they are not coming back as they beat her husband only to send a message. Peter thought his life of danger was over after he lost his spider-powers, hoping that he and his wife, and their unborn child could live happily ever after in Portland.Mary Jane announced she was pregnant in . Peter and Mary Jane moved to Portland and Peter subsequently lost his powers in - . His powers will return in . However, this dream turned into a nightmare after his recent attack. He felt so helpless when the members of Cell-12 were beating him, a feeling he hasn't had since high school when Flash Thompson used to bully him before he got his spider-powers. Although he doesn't care what happens to himself, Peter fears what could happen to Mary Jane and their child if he can't protect them. When Mary Jane suggests that they leave the city, Peter can't go as long as there are so many questions about his true identity that need to be answered. In response, Mary Jane insists on staying by his side until he is ready to go.Peter is specifically referring to the mysterious skeleton in a Spider-Man costume that was found in . Elsewhere, Jessica Carradine returns to her apartment building, her mind full of conflicting thoughts. Looking at her photo of Spider-Man unmasking, she thinks about all the years that she blamed Spider-Man for the death of her father, only to discover that the wall-crawler is Ben Reilly, a man she is falling in love with.As revealed in , Jessica's father is the burglar who murdered Peter Parker's Uncle Ben in . Although the burglar later died of a heart attack in , Jessica believes that Spider-Man murdered her. Jessica recently took a photo of Ben Reilly changing out of his costume in . She could use the photo to destroy Spider-Man, but can't reconcile with her feelings. When she enters her apartment, she finds Ben Reilly waiting inside in his Spider-Man costume. He is tired of her dodging him and he insists that they talk about things right then and there. He tries to convince her that her father murdered his Uncle Ben, but she doesn't believe him. this leads to an argument, and Ben quickly loses his temper and leaves, telling her to stay out of his life. Still angry, Reilly goes to the hotel where the Parkers are staying to see Peter. He tells Peter and Mary Jane that he is going to prove that Seward Trainer didn't manipulate the results that proved he was the real Peter Parker. Even after seeing the beating Peter got for trying to get into contact with Seward Trainer. This isn't enough to convince him that Trainer is anything more than a friend and swings off to prove Peter wrong. Soon, Spider-Man arrives at Seward Trainer's old lab. Although it is still deserted, someone has tacked a note to the only remaining crate that reads "you were warned". As he looks around the building for clues, the wall-crawler is unaware that he is being observed by members of Cell-12 who are waiting for the right moment to attack. After receiving the signal, Lasher is the first one to attack. After Spider-Man knocks him out, he is then attacked by Nardi and Andros, defeating them both one at a time. This leaves their commander, Bramer the only one left standing. However, as the web-head knocks out this last attacker, he is then ambushed by Cell-12's leader, the Hobgoblin, who has recently underwent cybernetic augmentation. As they battle, the Hobgoblin explains that he is the one responsible for the attacks on Peter Parker and Ben Reilly, but that his actions are the work of a much grander scheme.Ben acts like he doesn't know who the Hobgoblin is. This is because he only has Peter Parker's memories up to . The real Spider-Man first fought this Hobgoblin in . However, the Hobgoblin refuses to reveal who his real employer is and is about to kill the wall-crawler when he is ordered to stop by Seward Trainer. Trainer apologises to Spider-Man for this, telling the wall-crawler that this isn't what he wanted to have happen. Seward and the Hobgoblin depart, with Trainer warning the web-slinger to stop looking for him. Recovering from his trouncing, Spider-Man feels more alone than ever before as everyone has either been driven away or set against him by others. With no other place to turn, Ben crawls back to the Parker's hotel room where he wakes them up from their sleep as he collapses to the floor. ... This story continues in . | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * * * Antagonists: * ** ** ** ** ** Other Characters: * * * * * * * * Races and Species: * * Clones Locations: * ** ** Jackal's Smokestack * Items: * * * * | Notes = Continuity Notes Publication Notes * This issue is reprinted in comics and books, see references for more info.This issue is reprinted in the following comics/TPB's: * | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}